We got sucked into a trash can!
by Empress Eliza
Summary: three wacky girls got sucked into the Naruto world and was found by the Akatsuki's Kisame and Itachi. And one girl landed on...YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!;P. hope you like it! OC's? need one most be a girl!
1. WHAT THE HELL

**Yo Yo Yoooo Wants Up My Fans I'm Not Going To Update What a day for a mouth when the poll close then I will update if I like my votes.**

**And This is just some thing i worte to past time so i'm going to be updating this story.**

**So i'm going to tell you this up stanght...**

**I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE SO PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AND GIVE ME IDEALS!**

**Danielkoga: " hope ya like it,i worked hard on it so please like it and review!";)**

**Jessie: " I LOVE YOU, DANIELKOGA WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME WITH?"**

**Danielkoga: " When did you get here and no i'm not going to tell you!"**

**Jessie: " PLEASE!"**

**Danielkoga: " NO, NOW STOP THAT!"**

**Jessie: " Dose that mean yes?"**

**Danielkoga: " NOOOOO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**Jessie: " okay but i'll talk again but not right now."**

**Danielkoga: " Good, now tell them!"**

**Jessie: " Danielkoga does not own naruto and every will!"**

* * *

Tysons' p.o.v

Me and my sisters Jessie and Eliza were walking in the park after we had gone to the mall and get some stuff. I had sat down on a bench and was about to bit into my hot-dog when a stink black, messed up, food stealing poop dropping bird swooped down and stole my hot-dog. I chased it and through a rock at it but missed. It then dropped my hotdog in the trash can I went to get it and my sisters just laughted at me. "Quiet y'all laugh'in and get over-here and help me, my friend's in danger!" I told them I ment my hotdog. "Why didn't you buy us a hotdog Tyson!" Jessie shouted laughing her butt off I glared at her from inside the trash can.

When something started to pull me down under. I started to scream for help swinging my legs around in the air until one of my sisters grabbed my legs but get sucked in too! Then all the sudden we were falling from the sky. "DANG IT BART, YOU JUST HAD TO GO LOOKING FOR A HOT-DOG!" Jessie yelled at me choking me. We finally landed on the ground and it was soft for some reason. "Wow where-ever we are the ground is soft!" I said surprised bowncing up and down. "Dude, dude get off the poor man he's already turned blue, with your big old butt sitting on him." Jessie told me poking me on the shoulder I looked down and saw that I was sitting this "big old butt" on a guy that looked like that guy Kisame Hoshigaki. "Get the hell off me your heavy!" The person I was sitting on said. "Oh sorry sir please forgive me!" I paniced and fumbled.

"Hey Tyson don't he look like Kisame from the Akatsuki?" Jessie asked me poking my shoulder. "That's Kisame-san to you!" I said cause I know that was him, cause no one can pull off looking like him. "Whoa that is him, hey touch my hand your almighty awsomeness king!" Jessie said all fan girly Kisame looked shocked. "He touched my hand, i'm never washing it again! Take that Tyson I got an Akatsuki to touch my hand befor you cha!" Jessie said eventhough he didn't touch her hand. "But he didn't and i'm sorry for my sister she's a pervert!" I said giggling. "Yeah sure just get off me, your killing me here!" Kisame whezzed.

"I'm no pervert, he's my favoret Akatsuki member other then Kakuzu and Tobi and don't foget about Sasori!" Jessie said. "You do know this guy it's fishstick remember fishstick!" I yelled at her. "Hey Tyson no wounder he's not talking, you've killed him! Your going to jail Tyson i'm gonna report you to the police!" Jessie said poking me on the shoulder. I tried to get off the poor guy but couldn't so I poked him with a stick and he didn't move at all. I poking Kisame on the i'm so dead.

Chapter End

* * *

**Jessie: So ya not ganna tel me are you?"**

**Danielkoga: " YES!"**

**Jessie: " Soooo is that a yes?"**

**Danielokga: " NO!"**

**Jessie: " Sooo no?"**

**Danielkoga: " YES!"**

**Jessie: " SO YES RIGHT!"**

**Danielkoga: " NO I MEAN NO NOW STOP THAT, SOOOO SHUT UP!"**

**Jessie: " okay but i will keep talking to you Danielkoga!"**

**Danielkoga&Jessie: " PLAESE REVIEW! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO!" **


	2. Ha sucks to be you!

**Eilzas' p.o.v**

I was walking through a forest looking for my two younger sisters Jessie and Tyson. We got sperated when we ramdomly got sucked up into a trash can.

**_Flash Back..._**

"Help, help,help me up!" Tyson screamed getting pulled into a garbage can, Jessie grabing onto Tysons' legs and geting sucked in, I grabbing Jessies' legs and got pulled in. In an other world I grab onto a tree branch and swong off it in an gymnastic manner. Tyson and Jessie...

Tyson gets choked by Jessie, lands on a blue guy, Jessie lands in a lake.

**~Flash back end...FEAR IT MUHAHAHAH!~**

**Prescent Time..**.

"I have to find those two befor they get into trouble." I thought. I was walking through the forest when I came across a guy who looked just like Itachi Uchiha. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a tall blue guy with a large bandaged-up sword on his back waering the same cloke as me?" He asked me.

"Sorry I haven' t." I answered. "By the way have you seen two wacky little girls walking around here?" I asked him. "Can't say that I have, no." He answerd. I walked by him and got a strange felling like scary kind of felling.

Back to Jessie and Tyson...

No ones p.o.v

"Tyson what are you doing to Kisame?!" Jessie asked. "I'm trying to get off him!" Tyson said jumping up and falling back down, until they started rolling. "Your rolling away with a body!" Jessie said. "Shut up and help meee!" Tyson said rolling away down a hill. Jessie layed on the ground and rolled after her sister and Kisame. When she got there, she saw Kisame but Tyson was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Tyson?!" Jessie asked. Kisame looked at her confusedly and noticed something heavy on his back. He looked and saw a butt stuck on his back. "Huh, what the hell is that thing on my back?!" Kisame asked trying to get it off, but couldn't reach it. "You should through your cloke into that tree over-there and burn it with the tree it's poluted now!" Jessie said. "What is that?!" Kisame asked. "It's my sister, i'm sorry she's a pervert she just couldn't keep her butt off you!" Jessie said. "That's not true I fell on you and got stuck!" Tyson said. "I don't believe that." Kisame said. "I knew you wouldn't!" Tyson said crying anime tears. "Okay i'll pull her this way and you'll run that way!" Jessie said. "Hey wont that hurt!" Tyson said. "Yes!" Jessie said grabing Tysons' arms.

"Don't you two dear do this!" Tyson yelled. "It's the only way." Jessie said. "No it isn't you just want to kill me so when you go back to school you tell everyone that my butt killed me!" Tyson said and Jessie started to puller her arms and said "Nobodies going to believe that your butt killed!" Jessis said laughing Tyson on the other hand was screaming her butt off literal, she just ploped off landing head first on the ground. "You guys are heartless!" Tyson said holding her butt and crying anime tears. "It was for your own good." Jessie said. "Shut up you don't know how it feels!" Tyson said still crying, then a rock flow out of nowhere and planted right into her butt making her scream. Kisame looked sorry for her, Jessie shock her head and made a strange face the kind you make when you smell a fart. "I'm going to sleep it off!" Tyson groaned. "I don't think you can do that." Kisame said.

"Don't underestamate her just cause her butt hurts." Jessie said. "Have you seen a guy with long black her in a low ponytail he has red eyes' and- We know what he looks like, but we haven't seen him!" Tyson interupted Kisame then he steped on her butt making her scream, growl, wimper and scream again. "Your so cruel!" Tyson said crying anime tears again. "Well it was an honor meeting you Kisame-san!" Jessie said lefting Tyson up but she wimpered making Jessie acedently drop her on her butt and she screamed Kisame sweatdroped and said he would help Tyson to a hospital cause he felt sorry for her.

"Thanks Kisame-sama" Tyson thanked him. We had walked to a nearby village and toke her there. "Un excuse us miss but where is the doctor here?" Jessie asked politly. "Sorry the doctor's not here, but he's in the next village that way." The lady told us. "Why is everyone saying "but" this and "but" that?" Tyson thought. We walked all the way to the next village and it was emty. "Hey you guys we should get out of here right now!" Tyson said Jessie an Kisame turned around and didn't see anything. "Why do you say that?" Jessie asked. "Because I have a bad feeling that staying here isn't a good idea!" Tyson said and then we were attacked by some ninja. "I told you guy but did you two listen, nope!" Tyson said. "Shut up and just watch my back!" Kisame told Tyson. "Aye sir!" Tyson said looking hehind Kisame. "There is a person on that roof top up there!" Tyson said.

"Which one?" Kisame asked. "The third one on the left!" Tyson said Kisame put Tyson down off his shoulder and jumped really high in to the air and kicked the roof destroying the house completely. "Wow it's even more cooler up close then on a T.V screan, but the T.V screan is safer." Tyson said sitting on her butt. "I thought your butt hurt?" Jessie asked looking confused. "It does, but my legs hurt even more so I choice my butt." Tyson said. "I thought your butt hurt?!" Kisame asked. "It does, but so dose my legs so I choice my butty." Tyson said. "Lets get out of here odviouslly there is no doctor here so lets go!" Tyson said turning on her side. "Why so eager to leave we haven't even tried to find the doctor." Jessie said. "Jessie what is wrong with you my butt hurts, it's not being blown off! And there is no doctor he's probabily dead." Tyson said making. "why are you smiling you've been smiling ever sence we got here and befor?!" Jessie asked.

"I don't know maybe because i'm happy!" Tyson said still smiling. "That's creepy." Kisame said. "Your one to talk you smile alot too!" Tyson said pointing to Kisame who was smiling. "See your going it right now too!" Jessie said. "I guess you two don't want me to help you after all." Kisame said turning around. "Oh please sir don't leave, we'll be quiet!" Jessie said. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Tyson said. "shut up you stupid idiot, do you want us to be stranded!" Jessie said. "I'm just saying!" Tyson said "I'll be quiet but when he leaves i'll be talking again!" Tyson said. "_DUMMASS_!" Jessie shouted to herself.

Chapter End.


	3. This sucks butt!

**Yo Yo Yoooo Wants Up My Fans I'm Not Going To Update What a day for a mouth when the poll close then I will update if I like my votes.**

**And This is just some thing i worte to past time so i'm going to be updating this story.**

**So i'm going to tell you this up stanght...**

**I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE SO PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AND GIVE ME IDEALS!**

**Eilza: " hope ya like it,i worked hard on it so please like it and review!";)**

**Jessie: " I LOVE YOU, DANIELKOGA WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME WITH?"**

******Eilza**: " When did you get here and no i'm not going to tell you!"

**Jessie: " PLEASE!"**

**********Eilza**: " NO, NOW STOP THAT!"

**Jessie: " Dose that mean yes?"**

**********Eilza**: " NOOOOO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**Jessie: " okay but i'll talk again but not right now."**

**************Eilza**: " Good, now tell them!"

**Jessie: " Eilza does not own naruto and every will!"**

**here is something about Jessie**

**Name: Jessie last name unknown.**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: black hair that goes to her back, but likes to keep it up and brown eyes,tom boy and can be a girly girl when acting , **

**Like's: cookis, sweets, sleep, pace, acting, singing, her sisters and brothers, mum, Grandmother, math and dad!**

**Dislikes: not sleeping, her big sister, little brother kyo and SCHOOL!**

**Hobbies: reading, writthing, dancing, singing, listening to moic on her mp3 player!**

**mum: unknown**

**dad: Unknown and dead!**

**Family: loud, funny lives in Newton Texas! fights a lot dad dead because his heart stopped beating. mum is alive( she will pop up in the story) 2 little brother and on Big brother ****John 22 still living with his mum**, Kyo 6 and Micheal 8, big sisters, micheel 21 and daniel 18, still living with mum! And Eilza 17 and Tyson 17 and then Jessie 16 baby girl baby boy Kyo. 

* * *

Eilza p.o.v...

I was walking through a forest and saw my sisters Jessie and Tyson with a tall blue guy and Tyson was claiming onto his back. "Hey you guys!" I shouted getting their attention. "What are you doing!?" I asked running toward them, and for some unknow reason Tyson ran, sliped and fell and started screaming and rolling around wailing. And then Jessie put her foot out and stepped on Tyson. "Stop moving you idiot!" Jessie said stepping on her butt. "Your trying to kill me aren't you?!" Tyson asked crying anime tears. "Maayybee~!" Jessie said smiling. "Tall blue guy, sword with bandges on it, he must be that guy the other guys' looking for." I thought. "Hey you, there's a guy looking for you!" I said. "Who?" Kisame asked. "I don't I know, and what were you doing with my little sisters?" Eilza asked. "Helping the one with the broken butt." Kisame said. "Of course she broke her butt!" I thought. "But it's not my fault!" Tyson said. "Yes it is, she got glue or somrthing stuck on her butt and when she fell on him she got stuck and we had to pull her off, and in the process broke her butt!" Jessie explained. "Well lets get you to a hospital, they might have to give you a shot." I said. "Then I don't wanna go!" Tyson said and then Jessie put an evil smirk on her face. "What you smiling for you creep!" Tyson said. "It's a smirk you idiot!" Jessie said. "What's the difference!?" Tyson asked. Kisame shock his head in shame. "You and Hidan would get along just fine." Kisame said. "What makes you say that I don't cuse, I also don't like violence and I don't worship the devil!" Tyson said. "Your both stupid." Kisame said. "Hey don't call my sister stupid, only I can call her stupid!" I said and Jessie looked at me and started gining evily. "STOP WITH YOUR C. ALREAD!" Tyson shouted. "Kisame-sama where have you been?" Itachi asked stardling me. "Hey itach!" Kisame said. "It's Itachi!" Jessie said and got a bat to the head, Tyson and me were dumbfounded, and then Tyson was hit in the head by a rock. And someone came up from behind me and knocked me out.

Some time later..

I felt something wet start to flow under me like I was in water I opened my eyes and was terrified at what I saw Jessie and Tyson were laying on the ground covered in blood I snaped my eyes open. "Thank God it was only a dream!" I thought. I saw that I was tied up with all kinds of double knots and stuff like that. "Where is Tyson and Jessie and where am I?!" I thought then a loud boom went off when someone went flying through the wall making a hole in it. It was a man with a masck on his face and in a black cloke with red clouds. " DEIDARA-SEMPEI BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The boy known as Tobi shouted. " TOBI LEAVE ME ALONE BEFOR I BLOW YOU UP, YEAH!" The voice known as Deidara went inside the room and blow Tobi up. "He just said he wasn't going to blow him up if he left him alone but he blown him up anyway!?" I thought

Jessie p.o.v.

I was waking up to a bom and another booming sound in a different part of the planet. Kisame and Itachi walked into the room then Kisame asked "Where did you come from?" "What, who, when and how? And I need some food i'm hungry!" I said. Kisame looked shocked and Itachi "Hn" as usual. "Wh-wh-wh-what am I doing here?!" I asked. "You were bright here for interigation." Kisame said. "Man I always wanted to do the interigating this is so not right!" I said. "If you answer our question and tell us what we want to hear you may live or DIE!" Kisame told me. "Yes sir!" I said.

Tyson p.o.v

I was sitting up in a small room waiting for something to happen all tied up I moved my arms under my legs and bright them to my mouth and started to untie the knot that tied my hands to together. The wall slid open and some saw me chowing on the rope "I've been caught dang it all must act natural! Maybe they wont notice!" I thought panicing and sweating bullets. "Chewing them want work their infuised woth my chakara." Sasori said I spit the rope out and started coughing. "What is wrong with you man!" I said. He walked over to where I was and grabed me by my hair and lefted me up but I was wearing a wig so I fell down. He stared at me like I had grown another head. "Don't asked why I was wearing another hair, head whatevery!" I said and he picked me up by my neack this time. And I sliped right out of his hand because I had soapy stuuf on my neck and I throw my head back so his hand would slip past my chin. "Let me handle this." Oruchimaru said walkinh up to me and reaching into his sleve and pulled out a... Kit of knives. "Okay what do you want to know." I said and Oruchimaru grined at me. I wnipered and shoke my head and said "No, no you get away from me!" "Don't worry i'll be gentle." Oruchimaru said. "I want you to get away from me, hey Sasori-san can you still intergate me please!" I beged. He shoke his head no and I turned into a pillar of salt and blow away with the wind.

Chapter 3 End. What happened next?! no one know,but me! **oh fogot to tell you I won't update till I get 26 Reviews for this Story good luck!**

* * *

**Jessie: So ya not ganna tell me are you?"**

**************Eilza**: " YES!"

**Jessie: " Soooo is that a yes?"**

**************Eilza**: " NO!"

**Jessie: " Sooo no?"**

**************Eilza**: " YES!"

**Jessie: " SO YES RIGHT!"**

**************Eilza**: " NO I MEAN NO NOW STOP THAT, SOOOO SHUT UP!"

**Jessie: " okay but i will keep talking to you Danielkoga!"**

**************Eilza**&Jessie: " PLAESE REVIEW! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO!"

**Tyson: " WHY I'M I LEFT OUT!"( says crying)**

**Eilza: " Cause I don't~~ Like you, Just Joking!"**

**Tyson: " REALLY EILZA YOU MEAN IT!"**

**Eilza: " NO DUMMY! HAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"**

**Tyson: " I GUIT THEN!"**

**Eilza: " FINE I WAS JUST JOKING, YOUR TALKING RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UPPP!" **

**Tyson: " MAN YOUR MEAN!(Sigh)**

**Eilza,Jessie and Tyson: " Please Review!"**


	4. Jessie You Baka

**Hey this is in honor of my fav's and one Guest so if you are a Guest that reviewed this story, then this is in honor of YOU!**

**Empress Eliza: "Yo Yo sorry I didn't update Faster I had School~!" (Sigh)**

**Tyson: "She forgot tell you her needs one OC for this story to be one of the Jone sister's or A Brother and the OC might Pop up Pm her she like it better that way!" **

** Name:**

Gender:

Age:

Hair (Colour & Style):

**Eye colour: ****  
****  
Juju:**

Weakness:

Background History :

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons :

Romantic : (I might put the pairing ^_^

Clothes :

Hobbies: 

**Tyson & Empress Elizas: "Thank ya very much and My honor's the reat is at the dottom!" **

* * *

**Eilza p.o.v**

"Are you a Konoha ninja un?" Deidara asked. "No I don't know what that is, just what is Konoha?" I said. "Konoha is one of the Five Great Nations and is also refoered to as the Village hidden in the Leaves un." Deidara explained. "Oh that's konoha and no I am not a ninja at all!" I told them. "So are you from Konoha!" Tobi asked. "No i'm from Newton Texas!" I told them. "What's Newton Texas!" Tobi asked, I gasped in horror. "I'm speachless!" I said. "Yeah well Tobi has that effact on everyone un." Deidara said. "Now then tell the truth or die un!" Deidara told me. "Look, me and my sisters got sucked into this world by a trash can, so I don't know much about this place." I told them and they looked at each other then back to me. "Tobi believe her!" Tobi said. "Thar's cause your stupid, you would believe a woman who stabbed her husband and confused to it yeah!" Deidara said.

**Jessie p.o.v**

"Yes." I said. "Okay." Kisame said. "Now how did you and your sisters get here?" Kisame asked. "We got sucked into another world by a trash can." I said. They just looked at me strangly and sighed. "I know it doesn't sound real but it's the truth!" I pleaded. "She's telling the truth." Itachi said. "Okay then, now fust follow us." Kisame said puting a blind-fold on over my eyes.

**Tyson p.o.v**

"Play Dude Monkey!" I yelled quickly. "I can't take this!" Sasori said throwing his arms up and walking out the room. "Hey wait a minute Sasori-san!" I yelled and he stopped and looked at me. "Can I have a cookei befor you leave cause I can't go get one myself." I asked. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "Does that mean your gonna get it for me!" I yelled. "NO!" He yelled. "So Oruchimaru what' up with you and your plans yo?!" I asked him. "That's none of your bussiness." He told me.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" I asked him smiling as usual. "Where are you from?" He asked. "Texas, Newton Texas." I answered. "How do you know Hidan?" He asked. "I watch him on T.V." I answered. "And people say i'm creepy." He said. "When am I going to be fed, feed me or i'm not going to answer anymore questions!" I said. "How much do you know about the Akasuki?" He asked and I didn't say anything just stared at him smiling.

10 Minutes Later...

"I want a box of cookies." I giggled. "No." He said. "Now then answer the question or i'm going to take out your brain and take what information I want!" He said. "Can I please have some cookies." I asked. "That's it!" He said pulling out a cutter knife that doctors use to cut your brain out. He placed the blade on my head and I still didn't say anything, I then grabbed his hand and said "I'm starving please give me food!" I said. "You have five seconds to answer my question or i'm gonna-Okay i'll answer the question!" I inturupted. "But after I get my cookies!" I said he rolled his eyes and said "I can't work with this!" And walked out the room.

**Eilza p.o.v**

"Finally!" I said. "Now Eilza-san has to come to the living room!" Tobi said skipping out of the room. I saw Jessie when I got into the living room. "Hey Where's Tyson?" I asked lookinhg around. "She's being inturigated by Oruchimaru." The red head Sasori said then a very very pale man came storming out of a room and said. "I couldn't get her to say anything excitp cookie this and cookie that!" He said. "Just give her the cookies." Kisame said. "We don't have any cookies." Sasori said to kisame. " I have cookies, but can I inturigate her~?!" Jessie asked with a hand of cookies the powerful cookies CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES and a evil grin.

" Jessie you're crazy, you know that right?" I asked Jessie. "Yeah I know, I've been told that and that's why nobody ever comes close to me because I'm evil very evil MUHAHAHA~!" Jessie said still with a crazy evil grin scraing all the Akatsuki members. " Tyson I have chocolate cookies if you what some come and get it, you have to be here in 5 seconds~!" Jessie said in a sweet voice, but Evil voice.

But you can't hear it only if you listen closely. Next thing I know Tyson is in the living room acting like a dog when it's feeding time, just not holding her tough out. "Now tell them what they needed to know." Jessie said to Tyson. " AYE SIR!" Tyson yellld and in the end she told them what they needed to know. "Is that what you needed to know." I asked them. " Yes it is." Pein said. "When did you get here!" Jessie asked.

**Chapter 4 End~!**

* * *

**Ya this is just something I just wrote cause I was bord TO DEATH!**

**This chapter is in honor of... SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs and Kanjo no Jiyu and a Guest! ^_^**

**Empress Eliza: "So This is in honor of My fav's!**

**Tyson&: " OH SHUT UP EMPRESS ELIZA!"**

**Empress Eliza: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**

**Tyson: "NOTHING!"**

**Empress Eliza: "Good, has I was saying,This is in honor of ****SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs and Kanjo no Jiyu because they gave me reviews that I LIKE VERY MUCH!" " And I like their Stories too." "And I'm make A beta account!" **

******Tson&Empress Eliza: "THANK YOU Saya DeMoN DaRKNeSs & Kanjo No Jiyu, bye bye~!"**


	5. Talking with Leader-sama and the phone?

**So sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**~~Nobody's p.o.v~~**

"It's the boss man!" Tyson said with a cookie in her mouth. "What are your names?" Pein asked. "I'm Jessie Jones!" Jessie said. "I'm Eilza Jones." Eilza said. "And i'm Swick, but don't ever call me Swick you can call me Bushwack Swick Bushwack!" Tyson said rubbing her hair back. "Whaaaat?!" Jessie and Eilza asked in unison.

"Her names Tyson Brooklyn Jones." Eilza said. "Tyson tell the truth or we're gonna die!" Eilza wispered to Tyson she nodded. The Akatsuki members started to group up and wisper to each other.

"Which one of you know the most about us?" Pein asked and Elza and Jessie pointed to Tyson. "You Narutards!" Tyson said. "Tell us everything you know!" Sasori said. " WHT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" Jessie asked Tyson. " YOU HEARD ME!" Tyson said to jessie. The next thing we know jessie chasing Tyson around the cave saying your are DEAD. And then Eilzas' phone went off, the call came from home, oh the song is Fower Bomb.

"What is that?!" Sasori asked. Jessie shouted "That ismy phone right here, but only Tobi can see mine." Jessie said to Sasori. " Can Tobi see?!" Tobi asked Jessie. " Sure Tobi-sama." Jessie said to Tobi.

Then they walked over to the other side of the cave and talked. ( YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TO KNOW WHAT THEIR TALKING ABOUT! ) Then they walked back over there and jessies' phone went off and she shouted. "MY PHONE COME BACK, DON'T GO I NEED YOU!" Jessie shouted at the phone. The Akatsuki looked shocked then they just sweatdropped.

" Who wants to go swiming." Jessie asked them. "I DO!" Tyson said. "You can go swiming if you can plant a hit on Tobi!" Pein said. "Okay then i'll go first!" Tyson said raising her hand.

Tyson placed one hand on the wall crossed her legs and with her other hand pointed to Tobi and said, "You may fall from the sky, you may from a tree, but the best way to fall... Is in love with me." Everyones' jaw dropped. "Not that kind of hit on!" Deidara said slapping Tyson with a paper fan. "What are you doing to Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"She's hitting on you!" Jessie said laughing her butt off. In the background Tyson had takin the fan from Deidara and started wacking him with it and everyone sweatdroped. "Can I join in?!" Jessie asked. "NO!" Tyson said. "Sorry Deidara-san I couldn't resist." Tyson apologized helping Deidara up.

"YEAH RIGH!" Jessie and Kisame said together. then they looked at each other then they just laugh. Then again the Akatsuki sweatdropped. Tyson just looked like this. -_= "Hn." Tyson said. making Jessie and Kisame laugh HARDER! If they could. "Back to what we were talking about!" Tyson said then began again.

"And yes I know alot about you all espiceally Tobi-san, he out lived y'all! I mean every last one of you even Zetsu-san! You all died befor Tobi, what day is it? Sasori was the first to die and he looked very lazy and adorable as a kid in a lazy kind of way!" Tysan said. "Oh yes he looked inocent." Jessie said. "No, no he just looked lazy~ I mean very lazy like more lazy then Shikamaru! Just soooo lazzzyyy!" Tyson said.

"That's why he died first, you got cocky and lazy!" Tyson said. "Your gonna get posioned!" Jessie said laughing. "They told me to tell them everything I know and I really, really know that he looked totally lazy!" Tyson said and Sasori popped a vein.

"Tell them about Tobi!" Jessie said. "I'm not crazy! Are you? But Sasori-san you just looked sooooo la- I GET IT!" Sasori shouted very angry. "You tiked off the kid, you know how crazy these kids are?!" Jessie said.

"Not as crazy as Tobi, I'd rether take my chanes with them then him!" Tyson said. "Okay Pein-san your gonna die by taking a dump, never mind screach that you died because you stoode in one spot and got rasengan. Deidara-san you died-SHH!" Jessie said befor Tyson could finish. " You can't go telling everyone how they died!" Jessie and Eilza shouted at Tyson. " Okay, man don't be so mean to me." Tyson said to Jessie and Eilza.

"YES WE DO OR YOU WON'T SHUT UP!" Jessie and Eilza said to Tyson. "STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING YOU IDIOT!" Jessie and Eilza shouted at each other. "Stop fighting!" Tyson shouted at them both, but got hit in the face and was sent through a wall. "YOU SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Jessie and Eilza shouted at Tyson. " Shut up!" Jessie shouted at Eilza.

" What did you just say to me?!" Eilza shouted at Jessie. "YOU HEAD ME OR ARE YOU DEATH!" Jessie shouted at Eilza. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Pein shouted at them both and was about to get hit in the face but they stopped befor they could hit his face and Jessies phone went back on. " MY PHONE IT WORKS, I LOVE YOU!" Jessie shouted hugging Eilza.

"GET O-F-F!" Eilza said.. "Okay but we made a bet you have to sing family portait by pink and because of you." Jessie said to Eilza. "Well it sure is a good day out side, I'm not feelin so well I hope you do good at singing goodbya!" Jessie shouted and tried (key word TRIED) runing away but was get cought by Kisame.

"Do you want something Kisaqme-sama?" Jessie asked Kisame. "Yes I do, I Want you to sing a song." Kisame said. "B-b-but my-cought-voice cougth-hurts I con't do I-it." Jessie said to Kisame.

" Thats fine with me." Kisame said to Jessie. "Fine, mama please stop cryin', doonnne!" Jessie sang. " THATS NOT THE WHOLE SONG, PLEASE JESSIE BOO!" Eilza and Tyson shouted at Jessie. "Yeeess it is!" Jessie said to them. "PLEASE!" Eilza and Tyson pleaded.

"Okay but only if Eilza does it too." Jessie said to them. "Okay!" Eilza said to Jessie. "Jessie and Eilza do you two think i'll forgive this easily?!" Tyson said pissed off. "Danger Red Robintion!" jessie said running. "One minute ago she was all happy and now she's all angry!" Oruchimaru thought.

"If you think for a second that I well let this slip then your both mistaken, now prapare to face my wrath!" Tyson said and the room filled-up with a bone-chilling aura. Tyson teleported to Jessie toke her arm turned her over into a spiral and maniged to land on her feet everyones jaw dropped. " THAT HURT'S, YOU IDIOT!" Jessie yelled at Tyson laying on the bases floor.

"It's suposed too!" Tyson said and then "BANG" Tyson was knocked out by a grining Sasori. "That takes care of that." Sasori said. "Sasori-sama take her to the dungene." Pein ordered Sasori. Sasori picked her up and teleported. "Hey what do you think your doing!?" Eilza asked.

**~~Nobody's P.o.v~~**

"She knows alot about how we die, so she must know how to help us prevent our deaths as well." Pein explained. "Are you guys going to kill her afterwards?" Jessie asked. Pein didn't answer he just turned around and started walk away. "Hey wait, stop right there!" Eilza said running after Pein who disappeared and along with the rest of the Akatsuki. "Jessie we have to find them!" Eilza said. Jessie saw a swich and swiched it upwad and a cage fell on then trapping them. "We can't leave." Jessie said and Eilza face turnd into an angry one. "Ya think! If we don't get out of here their going to kill Tyson!" Eilza yelled.

"chapter end!"

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry to say this, but... MY SISTER IS NOT HAPPY WITH THE FAV'S, FOLLOWERS, AND REVIEWS! SHE'S SAYING SHE MIGHT NOT UPDATE AT ALL! SO THIS STORY M!IGHT EVER BE UPDATED! ``"but,... (grining crazy) I might tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings! ONLY if you FAV', FOLLOWER, AND REVIEW! So you deal cause I care about the them too~~! **

**Eliza: "Ohh I bet you $20 that they ain't going to do it~~!**

**Kakazu: "DEAL! (he shout with money sight for eye's**

**Eliza: " HE HE HE~~,but if they don't no more stories for Empress Eliza at all!" (might update some day)**

**Kakazu: " You better do want the deals say or...you don't want to know"**

**Eilza: " -_=, -_-'!" **


	6. I'm jak robbit comfubled?

**so sorry for the late update! but here you go**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto! and ever will~~!"**

* * *

Tyson was unconscious chained to the floor. "Pein-sama, when we're done extracting the information we need, may I use her and the other two as lab-rats?" Orochimaru asked. "No, but I will need you to erase their memories of us." Pein said. Tyson snapped her eyes open and shouted "AlphachinoJugosasukeKarinPeinOrochimarushotgun!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Your really stupid." Kisame said. "She's a bigger dummy then me!" Hidan laughed.

"Dang right!" Hidan said nodding with his arms crossed. "Maybe, maybe not." Tyson said. "Yes you are." Hidan said. "You can't say that i'm stupid, if you're the one who I am being compared in smarts with." Tyson explained. "Is that how it works?" Hidan asked. "Yes sir." Tyson said.

"Tyson-san tell us everything you know about us." Pein ordered. "I can't tell you everything I know cause it could get some of y'all killed." Tyson explained. "How so?" Pein asked. "Well it's complicated, but I will tell you guys the other stuff that won't get some of y'all killed." Tyson said.

"JUST HURRY UP AND SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sasori yelled. "Just chill please, any way i'll start with... You." Tyson pointing to Sasori. "You were born in Sunagakure, your parents were killed by mister Hataki i'm sorry for your loss, and you were killed by a close friend of Narutos' and your grandmother." Tyson said. Hidan shook his head and said "Your own grandma tried to kill you, that's sad dude." "Mister Sasori please don't cry Tobi loves you!" Tobi shouted jumping at Sasori with anime tears coming out of his eyehole.

"BAM" Sasori swatted Tobi before Tobi could get to him. "I'm not gonna cry!" Sasori yelled at Tobi. "You guys are so sad!" Tyson cried. "Just finish already!" Sasori said. "Okay, and after your death you were replaced with Tobi as Deidara's' partner and- Wait a minute why would Sasori have Deidara as a partner?"

What happened to Snake skin over there?" Hidan questioned. "He left the Akatsuki, made the village hidden in the sound. Almost destroyed Konoha, got a new ginny pig. a very powerful guinea pig, gets killed off by that ginny pig and the ginny pig goes to destroy Konoha. But Pein had already completely destroyed it. Put the Hokage in a coma died by the hands of Naruto. Ya know y'all are being killed off by Konoha ninja." Tyson said. "What happened to Hidan-san he's immortal you can't kill him?" Pein asked.

"I can't tell y'all how to kill Hidan-san." Tyson said. "Yes you will!" Kakuzu said. "No I won't!" Tyson replied. Kakuzu walked towards her, Tyson knew he was going to do something bad to her, or worse kill her! Tyson gulped and just stared at him extend his arm slowly toward her neck and she flenched and snapped her eyes shut.

Tyson felt a hand on her shoulder and peaked through one eye to see Kakuzu just staring at her. "Just tell me and I promise that I want hurt you." He said. "Don't believe him, he's lying straight through those benters of his!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu punched Hidan and set him flying across the room, then turned back to Tyson.

"Now then tell me how to be rid of him for good." Kakuzu demanded. "I-I-I'm sorry Kakuzu-san but I can't!" Tyson shouted clenching her eyes shut in fear of what was about to happen, but nothing happened. "Hidan-san has to be killed by someone else, or the whole time-line could change and... And I can't let that happen! So if you're going to kill me... Then just go ahead and do it!" Tyson said.

"This is it huh? I really wanted to die a different way though." Tyson thought. "Wait, I can extract the information from her mind by using my newest jutsu. That way we can know everything instead of what she tells us." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you Jesus, thank you Lord! I was scared to death!" Tyson thought. Orochimaru walked over to Tyson and stood behind her. "Hoshigaki-san, Kakuzu-san, help me get her on that table and hold her down." Orochimaru ordered Kisame and Kakuzu who nodded and walked over to Tyson unlocked her chains and lifted her up and walked her onto the table and held her down.

"Is this going to hurt me?" Tyson asked shaking. "Why of course, why else would I need them to hold you down." Orochimaru answered pulling out a very long needle. Tyson squealed and flinched Kakuzu and Kisame WTF faced. "Is that really necessary?" Kisame asked. "Yes, her heart has to be beating at a very low rate or she'll most likely die." Orochimaru answered injecting a blueish greenish fluid into the needle and Tysons' eye twitched.

"Won't that make her heart beat faster?!" Tobi asked shaking. "Can I pray first?" Tyson asked. "Sure, why not and make it short." Orochimaru replied flipping the long needle. "Oh dear Lord please be with me through all this and keep me alive and please let Jessie and Eliza wherever they are be okay!" Tyson prayed. "[Sigh] I'm ready!" Tyson said "Flip her over on her stomach." Orochimaru told Kisame and Kakuzu and they flipped her over and without any hesitation Orochimaru stabbed Tyson in the back and she screamed.

* * *

**So sorry that the chapter is so short, but last chapter until i got my reviews! **


	7. Jessie did what now!

**So sorry for the late update! but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Naruto! and ever will~~!"**

* * *

**No ones p.o.v**

Tobi jumped back at the site pf seeing him stab her in the back. "Orochimaru-sempei's brutal!" Tobi said hidding behind Deidara. "Why man? Why'd you stab me like that man?" Tyson asked weakly. "You said you were ready." Orochimaru answered. "So what... That doesn't mean... Stab a nigga in the back!" Tyson said slowly.

"So your race is nigga?" Orochimaru said and Tysons' eyes widened. "What did you say?!" Tyson screamed and then gasped. "I said that your race is nigga." Orochimaru answered and Tyson gasped again.

"What?" Orochimaru asked. "Your not the same race as me so you can't say it man!" Tyson said weakly. "What does nigga mean?" Tobi asked.  
'THEIR ALL STUPID DON'T TELL THEM!" Jessie shouted, but Tyson didn't listen. "{GASP} Tobi, you can't say that! None of y'all can say that!" Tyson shouted. "Would you like to pray again?" Orochimaru asked pullng out a scroll.

"Yes please." Tyson answered trying to get up and on her knees but couldn't. Tyson reached her arms forward and tried to pull her up but feel back down she did it again and everyone sweat dropped. "I can't get up." Tyson panted. Kisame reached his hand out to her. Tysons' eyes lite up like a shining star in the night.

"Thank you." Tyson thanked him smling. She went to take his hand when she suddenly screamed. "What's happening!?" Pein asked. "it's only the jutsu taking it's effects." Orochimaru said. "That looks painful sempei." Tobi said. "It sure does, un." Deidara said. "I hate to be kept waiting!" Sasori said.

"I'm okay now?!" Tyson shouted jumping up and Orochimaru looked at her like she had poop in her hands. "I'm inprested that you were able to with stand the might of my jutsu." Orochimaru said. "You think so Orochimaru-san?" Tyson aked with sparkles in her eyes. "With the pickles!" Tyson randowly said. "You want pickles and cookies now!?" Sasori said.

"Sasori-sama remembered!" Tyson said with sparkles in her eyes and popping up right in front of him. "I-I don't know what to say, but where are my sisters?!" Tyson questioned. "They're at the base." Pein said. Tyson was now suddenly chain to the floor. "Just great." Tyson sighed.

Back To The Base...

"Lets get dangerous, it's time to brake out of jail and save Tyson before she gets herself killed!" Jessie shouted then she pouched the cage and it broke in half. Then she hit the wall and it broke too, shocking Eilza. "How did you do that?" Eilza asked. "With my awsomeness, now lets go save Tyson." Jessie declared. Then ran out and found Tyson chained to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU CHILD ABUSERS!" Jessie shouted then hit all of them that was in Tyson away. "H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Tyson asked Jessie. "I don't know I... it Just came when I was thinking they hurt you and my awsomeness !" Jessie shouted glaring at the Akasuki. "Now which one of you did it, YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Jessie and Eilza shouted at the Akasuki.

And then Orochimaru walked forward. "SO SNAKE BOY DID IT, YOUR DEAD YOU RAT EATING SNAKE! LOW AND DIRTY!" Jessie and Eilza shouted at Orochimaru. Next thing we know Orochimaru is out cold on the ground with Jessie siting on him slapping him HARD shouting, "TOUCH. MY. SISTER. AND. DIE!" Jessie shouted hiting him HARD with each word. The Akatsuki was shocked.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!" Hiden shouted at Jessie and Tyson. "I don't know!" Jessie and Tyson said in a sing song voice. "I KNOW NOW!" Jessie shouted. The Akatsuki flinched at the loud voice. "How then!" Pein commanded. "GIRL POWER, FEAR THE GIRL POWER!" Jessie shouted. "Konan sure ain't talking I wouder why?" Jesssie thought. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Everyone listen up I am not asoshated with her. Just letting you all know that." Tyson clarified and Jessie and Eilzas' jaw dropped. "Okay you can kill her now!" Jessie said bluntly and Tyson looked at her with a shocked face expression. "You really don't care about me bo you?." Tyson asked. "Do you want me to tell the truth or lie?" Jessie asked in a british voice.

"the truth!" Tyson shouted. "THEN NOOO~~!" Jessie yelled at Tyson. "Why not?!" Tyson asked forgeting about the Akatsuki. "Now now that's enough play time for you kidies." Orochimaru said. "Tyson come here." Orochimaru ordered Tyson, Jessie and Eliza shouted at Orochimaru getting whacked in the head with Samehada and did a pratfall.

"Pipe down, you're all giving me a headache." Sasori said holding Samehada. Kisame snached Samehada out of Sasori's hand. "Where did Hidan go?" Tobi asked. Everyone looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Finally he's gone." Kakuzu said letting out a sigh.

"You stitched-up blasphemer Kakuzu! Get over here and help me out!" Hidan shouted waving around his scythe cutting the air. "Hidan what are you doing now, un?" Deidara asked placing his hand on his hip.

"I'm fighting for my life here! Now help me out!" Hidan roared at Deidara. "Hey, Itachi what's he talking about?" Kisame asked Itachi. "He's in a Genjutsu." Itachi said. "Who put mister Hidan in a Genjutsu?" Tobi asked hiding behind Deidara. Everyone turned to Tyson, she turned her head slowly to look behind herself to who did it.

She turned her head back to everyone else and then snapped her eyes shut and crunched down. Tobi leaned over to Kisame and whispered "What is she doing Kisame?" and then leaned back to where he was standing. Kisame leaned where Tobi is and whispered

"I don't know, but it looks strange." "Hey, Deidara what is she doing?" Kisame asked Deidara. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? THIS MONSTER IS GONNA EAT ME AND I'M NOT GONNA COME BACK!" Hidan shouted.

Jessie walked over to Tobi and then got a throwing star and then throw it. Everything stopped. "What did you just do?" Hidan asked. "I helped you out. See you're all better, see~!" Jessie said to Hidan. "YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU STABBED ME!" Hidan yelled at Jessie.

"Please forgive her Hidan-san, she was just trying to help. Please, spare her Hidan." Tyson pleaded. "He's not going to do anything to her." Pein said. "Like haek I ain't!" Hidan yelled at Pein pulling the shuriken out of his side and was about to throw it at him. "Hidan you're going to train them in the art of ninjutsu." Pein said.

"WHAT?!" Hidan and Jessie said. "I hate kids! I'll kill them all probably!" Hidan said. "Kakuzu will help you then." Pein said. "Noooooo~!" Tyson groaned. "Mister Kakuzu please don't take that the wrong way, but mister Pein what if mister Kakuzu and mister Hidan get in a fight and we get caught in it?!" Tyson asked Pein. "And Eliza has the bones of a 85 year-old, Jessie she's too lazy to do anything-"Ya mamay!"- and me I can't walk well, let alone run or jump!" Tyson explained.

"Your weak and that's why me and Hidan will train you, but you'll have to pay some kind of price." Kakuzu said. "You sick little stitched-up sicko!" Hidan said to Kakuzu. Kakuzu glared at Hidan and then walked over to him and was about to hit him when Pein roared. "YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG AND WILL TEACH THEM NINJUTSU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLARE?!" "Yes sir, loud and clear!" Tyson said.

"Why can't you guys get along like Tobi and Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked hiding behind a rock. Everyone turned slowly to look at Tobi. "If they got along like you and deidara one of them would be dead." Pein said. "Come on I can't wait to start teaching you kids about Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted.

The "kids" as he said didn't move. "Nobody as us "kids" what to know about Jashin, but to sad we do." Jessie replaed in a matter of fact voice. "WHAT EVER LET THE TINING BEGIN!" Eliza shouted, but their not really going to start trining right now.

* * *

**So sorry that the chapter is so short, but last chapter until i got my reviews!**


End file.
